


THE Fight

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Ben and you both had a terrible day. A bad way to deal with it is shouting at each other.





	THE Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and a bit of angst. I hope you like it :)

You were tired. Exhausted. Awful day. Awful boss. Awful colleagues who had spent their day giving you more and more work.

All you wanted to do was slide beneath the sheets and sleep forever.

You finally opened the door of the home you shared with your boyfriend, calling for him as you walked into the hallway, throwing your shoes through the corridor.

You dropped your coat and bags, not caring about leaving a trail of clothes behind you as you walked to the living room.

Ben was lying on the sofa, watching some crappy TV show, eating snacks.

He looked just as miserable as you were.

“You’re okay, babe?” you asked, sitting next to him on the edge of the sofa, running a hand through his dark hair.

He finally looked up at you, shaking his head.

“I didn’t get the job I wanted,” he answered.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, soothingly stroking his cheek, your fingers tickled by his beard.

“You look miserable too,” he said, and you smiled.

“Shitty day. I need a shower.”

But when you made a movement to rise, Ben took your hand, preventing you from standing up.

“Your former colleague, Thomas, called,” he said softly, his thumb stroking the back of your fingers.

“What did he want?” you asked.

“To ask you on a date.”

Your eyes widened in shock.

“What!?”

But Ben was deadly serious. And he wasn’t stroking your hand anymore. His hold on you had slightly tightened, and his dark eyes were burning with anger.

“He wanted to ask you on a date,” he repeated, his deep voice colder than usual. “He asked to talk to you and when I answered that you were still at work, but that I was your boyfriend and that I could take a message and you would call him back… he laughed. He laughed and he told me that I didn’t stand a chance against him and that he would win you over in the end and that he was inviting you to have dinner with him tonight. I have to give him that, he does have some nerves.”

He took a look at his watch.

“Actually, if you hurry, you can still be there on time. Do you want the address?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you replied.

“I’m not being ridiculous, on the contrary. I’m being extremely serious, knowing that a man called to our own home to ask you out.”

“Ben, I haven’t seen Thomas in months.”

“Did something happen between the two of you? When you still worked together?”

“No, nothing happened between us.”

“Then why does he wake up months after being fired to call a former colleague and ask her on a date?”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

He sat up, letting go of your hand.

“Are you cheating on me?” he asked, and his brown eyes were a mix of pain, anger, bitterness… so many emotions in just two dark orbs.

“Ben, I hope you’re not serious,” you replied, frowning hard. “How could you think that?”

He clenched his jaw.

“Answer the damn question,” he replied through gritted teeth.

You held his intense stare.

“No, I’m not cheating on you,” you answered.

He could see you were telling the truth, and deep down inside of him he knew you would never do something like this to him anyway. Now he felt like an idiot for having even considered it as a possibility.

But he had had a bad day and he was too angry to admit that he had been stupid to think you could betray him, and thus stopping this fight before it went out of hand.

And he knew he would soon regret what he was about to do, but he needed to let all this anger out of his system one way or another.

“All right. Let’s admit that you’re not lying this time…”

“I beg your pardon?” you interrupted him. “You _know_ I’m not lying, Ben. And what do you mean by that? _This time_? I’ve never lied to you!”

You were raising your voice, the situation getting out of control, but you couldn’t stop yourself from speaking louder. Your day had been way too difficult for that, and you were just so tired…

“What’s wrong with you?” you asked him.

“I’m pissed off,” he merely answered.

“Thank you, I had noticed that. But I answered your questions, I reckon. I haven’t talked to Thomas since he was fired, and I have no idea why he would call me.”

“You think you’re so perfect and irreproachable, right?” he fought back, raising his voice as well. “Well, you’ll learn that I’m getting tired of many of your habits.”

“You’re tired of _my_ habits? What should I say about yours then?”

“You’re disorganized,” he went on, both of you shouting now. “You let all your clothes around the flat! Go take a look! You’ve done it again when you entered tonight, I’m sure you did.”

“And you are way too much organized. You make lists for everything! You even have an app for this for goodness’ sake!”

“You’re a real danger on the road! You want to know why I never let you drive my car? Because I know you’ll plant it right into a tree the second you’ll have your hands on the wheel!”

“I don’t care about your car, I don’t like it anyway.”

“You never, do you hear? NEVER clean the dishes and this is…”

“Probably the most stupid row we’ve ever had.”

You heaved a sigh.

“It’s so stupid, I’m done with your shit,” you said, standing up and walking towards the bedroom before turning towards Ben again. “This is bullshit, Ben, I hope you’ve noticed that at least. Now… if it’s just because you had a bad day and you’re passing your nerves on me, then fine. Scream your lungs out at me if it can help you.”

You walked to your bed and picked up his pillow, before walking back to the living room and throwing the soft thing to his face.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” you stated.

“Y/N…” he called, his voice calmer again.

“No! Now _I_ am the one who’s pissed off. So if you don’t want to spend the night _outside_ our flat, I’d advise you to shut your mouth, and leave me alone. Let’s just hope that you realize how stupid you were tonight, and that you will be back to your normal self by the morning.”

You walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind you.

Ben heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes.

He had been an idiot and he knew it. It was his fault, and he knew it. He had to make amend, and again, he knew it.

So he stood up, still holding his pillow in his hand, but when he tried the doorknob, the door to your bedroom was locked.

“Wow… You’re afraid of me now?” he tried to joke. “Since when do you lock doors in our own flat?”

“Since you act like an arse and I want to be left alone,” you snapped.

“Can I at least have a blanket?”

“Fuck off.”

He winced.

“Guess I deserved that…” he mumbled.

“You did!”

“Y/N… I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“Ben, shut up, and go to sleep.”

“No, really. I’m sorry, Y/N. Come on open the door.”

He heard you walk closer to the door.

“Ben, really… I’m mad right now,” you said, trying to keep your voice down. “And I don’t want to say things I don’t mean just because you acted like an idiot. So leave me alone tonight, would you? Or I’m leaving the flat.”

He closed his eyes.

“Don’t say things like that,” he said softly.

“Please, Ben.”

“Okay, okay…” he nodded, walking back to the couch.

He looked at the clock.

“Do you want me to order something?” he asked, loudly enough so you could hear him, but his tone was soft and soothing. “Chinese?”

“I’m not hungry,” you answered, still not opening the door.

“Babe, you have to eat something.”

“I just want you to leave me alone.”

“Babe…”

“Please, stop talking.”

He heaved a sigh. And then he heard a strange noise coming from your bedroom. So he stood up again and walked to the door, listening more closely. He clenched his jaw.

You were crying.

And he had never been able to watch or hear you cry. He couldn’t see you sad. He just couldn’t…

He had to make amend, and he knew how.

For almost an hour he didn’t speak to you again. Instead, he cooked your favourite meal, the scent of food floating in the air and filling your flat with spices. He set candles all around the living room and set the table for the two of you.

And then he walked back to the bedroom door.

“Y/N?” he called softly.

You were not crying anymore, he knew it. He couldn’t hear you cry anymore, and he was relieved that you had calmed down.

“I cooked your favourite meal,” he said.

“You’re gonna need more than that,” you said from the other side of the door.

“I know,” he nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right it’s… I had a bad day. I didn’t get the job I wanted so damn much and… this guy calling for you was just too much for me to handle. I shouldn’t have shouted. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I shouldn’t have been mad at you in the first place because of course I trust you and I know you would never cheat on me, just like you know I would never cheat on you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault, and I know it. Could you… could you please open the door now?”

Slowly, you unlocked the door and opened it. And you faced a sheepish Ben on the threshold.

“Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey.”

“I’m an idiot,” he said softly. “And I know it. And I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

You didn’t say anything for a moment, before nodding towards the candles he had alit all around the room behind him.

“That’s pretty romantic,” you smiled.

“It’s just to show you I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him, before intensely staring at him. “Did you mean anything you said?”

But he shook his head.

“Not a single word. I love seeing your trail of clothes across the flat. It means I’m home, with you, instead of somewhere across the globe to shoot. And I would be bored if you didn’t try to kill me every time you’re behind a wheel. You?”

“No, I didn’t mean anything I said.”

He opened his arms for you.

“A hug?” he offered, a little smile curving up his lips.

You laughed, before hurrying into his safe embrace.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding you tightly against him. “I love you, and I trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. And I would never want you to change a single thing for me, you know that, right?”

You nodded against his chest.

“I love you too, Ben. And I wouldn’t want you to change either.”

“Is a romantic dinner enough to make you forgive me? Or should I plan on buying flowers as well tomorrow?”

You chuckled, looking up at him.

“Actually, I don’t need food right now.”

“Really? I prepared your favourite meal,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t care about that. And I don’t want flowers.”

“How could I make you forgive me then?”

“I’m sure you’ll find something.”

And he recognized the wild glint in your eyes in an instant, a smile forming on his lips.

“Make-up sex?” he proposed, and you nodded, biting your lower lip and walking backwards into the bedroom again.

By the end of the night, none of you had eaten a thing, and Ben was forgiven, sleeping by your side.

Because sometimes he acted a bit like an idiot, like all humans do. But he was very good at making you forgive him…


End file.
